DArk
by Gay Casanova-Almost anal
Summary: If life was to end, where would you go. Eve and ashley are learning that the dreams that eve is having are messages. In the final hours will they find love or comfort? How will it end and will strength of heart be enough to waver Death?


**Dark**

**Crystal Cole**

**Age 16**

***~Prologue~* **

The Rain pelted down in the darkness on her skin. Lightly but not enough to soak her through. She pushed her way through the woods, low branches scratching her arms. The darkness seemed to surround her and swallow her.

Questions filtered through her head like where am I and why am I here. She stumbled deeper into the wet terrain. She stuck her hand out to feel where a tree was. Finding a tree she leaned against the tree. Where am I? She searched her mind. Boat, Ashley smiling, laughing unrecognized guys, water, Flashes of what looked like memories shook her. A sharp pain appeared and she started gasping for air. She stumbled to the left, tripping on a root, right onto a grave stone. Eve Lace, My name? I thought.

Gasping for more air my lungs filled with water. I wasn't in water was I? I was in water. How? The question shook me. The water was dark I couldnt see anything. I pushed my way up to air. So deep. My concious started fading, two arms grabbed me and hoisted me up.

Blackness.

***~Chapter 1~***

I walked into my empty home, It has been empty since I was 14. My parents were traveling agents. Prince CoCo jumped of the counter straight into my arms. I fumbled with three bags and my car keys, and Prince CoCo not the small runt he use to be. His Blue collar got caught in my cross locket necklace my grandmother gave me weeks before she died.

Dropping everything in my arms on the counter I looked for the remote for the kitchen TV. It popped right onto the music channel I listen to. I headed to the sink to wash the dishes I used for breakfast and dinner, grabbed a bowl and sat at the marble top counter humming to the music.

"Dum dum dee dah dum dum dee dah dum!" my foot tapped to the beat. Ashley busted into the kitchen. She looked really excited, but she always does. She yanked her shoes off (A rule I made since I hate washing the floors. She threw her keys next to mine and grabbed a box of cereal and poured some into my bowl and a handful of her own onto the counter. She hopped to put it away. Now this was all part of a daily routine, what really got me was what she did next. She got the milk and gave it to me. I was in complete shock.

"Okay, whats going on?" I asked now completely ignoring my Lucky Charms. She was bouncing in her seat with excitement.

" I am trying to get my mom to let me go to Maine this weekend. There's this college group , you remember Michelle?" I nodded "Well she invited us to go with her this weekend." I love how she says us even though I know she was invited and I was assumed. We haven't done anything apart since her aunts funeral, and I was sick.

"I don't know you know how your mom is." I was cut off

"Ahhh you caught that. Of course I told her we were going to whale watch. I also said we'd stay in you vacation home and we'd bring pictures." she jumped up and grabbed my cellphone, which was actually two cell phones with one number. One was my house phone and another was the cell phone I carried with me. She dialed my parents number. They answer and she chirped sweetly into the phone "Hi, Mrs. Lace. I know your busy, but Evie..." Her nickname she used when she wanted something "... wanted to ask your if she could go somewhere with me... Uh-huh, here she is." She smashed the phone into my head. She reached for the remote and mute the music.

"Hey mom... I'm good... School's great. Where are you?.. Paris is nice send me a little Eiffel tower... Egypt Tuesday! Wow... Ashley wants to go to Maine... College party... I, eve Lace, Promise not to get drunk. I'm not going to lie... Hahahhah." We talked for five more minutes and I hung up happy.

"She gave me $900 to blow and permission to the house and her Mercedes." Ashley jumped up and down. She squeaked and jumped up running upstairs to my room. We both knew that she was going to pack me and her from my clothes. My parents send me boxes of clothes from each place they go.

I walked room to room checking to make sure the windows were locked and then master key locked each room. I came to the double doors in my parents room and pushed one open it looked like it did even when they are here. I sat on the edge of their bed calmly listening to Ashley pull apart my room.

I dropped onto the ground and pulled my parents' secret stash of money out. When I say a chest of money, they restock it every time they drop in. its my spending money when they are gone. I write on a piece of paper what I use it for and they check if any is missing the second to last night they are home. I grabbed forty twenty dollar bills and shoved them into my jeans pocket, I wrote the amount and reason on a piece of paper that was there. Gently placing the room just as it had been before I came in, I ran my hand of the crinkled sheets. I checked the windows, locked the doors and walked into my room.

The rest of the house was secured, but my room wasn't. The windows and doors could have been locked but the problem was what was inside of it. Ashley had two of my very expensive luggage sets on my bed and clothes thrown on top of them. I ran through the mess, grabbing the toiletry bag from the set I assume was mine. I threw the money in a plastic wallet and into the small bag. The toiletry was green and My name stood boldly off of it; Eve.

Shoving my makeup bag and toothbrush in the bag I exited the bathroom. She seemed like she was coming to her conclusion. I started folding the clothes and putting them in the her suitcase. She packed a lot but she would have to pack about six more times to empty my closets. My parents insisted I have three closets. Summer and spring. Fall and winter. Everyday wear. I usually wear everyday, but they keep all of them stocked.

We finished packing and put all of the suitcases in the trunk of my car. The stuff we needed like umbrellas and her computer and groceries went in hr car. As I was locking up the back door I remembered, "didn't you have to convince your mom to let you go?"

She smiled that grin she smiles and said "I did. You are going." She hooped into her car (which was really mine) and I hopped in mine (which was really my moms)we pulled out she hopped into her car parking it in the garage. We went to her house to grab a few things, her computer and my running shoes.

Her mom sat at the table writing bills, in her house clothes. Her sweat pants had holes and her shirt had bleach spots, and she still looked amazing. She greeted me with a warm hug and a dog sniffled my shoe. Lily the only animal that was actually theirs sat on the counter purring with a catnip ball. Two squawks sounded through the house. Mrs. Kimberly Meniza was a single mom veterinarian. Yep, she definitely brought her work home.

Ashley ran down the stairs to hug her mom and kissed her. Kim told us to behave. We told her we would. We would be back on Wednesday, and we loved her. We ran out the house and I slapped my forhead. I forgot Prince CoCo

That damn cat.

After retrieving him, we left. It was going to be a four hour drive from Hatch, NY to maine where ever she was dragging me. I blindly followed her blaring my radio. We stop four times. Bathrooms were hard to find. I grabbed snacks and a can of tuna for my Prince. He had this car cat mobile thing it was basically a hammock that stuck to the window and had dangling things he "hunted" ferociously.

We finally reached the meet up destination. A fork in the road about 4 hours later we werent the first. Six cars lined the sandy road. Another car pulled up behind me and this dreamy guy hopped out.

He was dreamy, Dark hair sexy blue eyes, his whole demenor screamed "come and get me: Dangerous" straight from those romance books I love so much. I ducked over as her walked past me car right up to a blonde with a large chest. She flirted with him, looking dejected but hopeful lead him to a very large guy. This guy was blonde and jockish, but friendly. People naturally flocked to him. Ashley rapped on the window.  
>"Lets go! Everyones wating to see who came in the government car." She yanked open the door and pulled me out. She clung to my red shirt lifting it above my jeans revealing tummy I quickly covered.<p> 


End file.
